Albatross
by Tif S
Summary: The Republic has fallen. Emperor Palpatine institutes a new order. Force sensitives are to be captured and conscripted. Elite soldiers of the empire, slaves to its will. At five years old, Luke Skywalker is captured by the Empire. Fourteen years later, Luke is an interrogator, Leia is a rebel leader. How will the Force intervene when the Empire sets its sights on the last Jedi?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello, yes I've come up with a new story. This is just a prologue. It's going to be slightly different from my other star wars stories, I'm sure you'll be able to see why soon enough. I'm really excited to explore this idea, and I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Star Wars, Disney and Lucasfilm does. George Lucas was the brainchild. Not mine, I'm just playing a bit. I only own my OCs and the story-line. Just a warning: This story is going to be dark, there will be depictions of both physical and mental abuse, not overly graphic as I want to keep it at a T rating, but this is a very different version of the Empire. I will warn at the top of chapters though if there is something particularly rough.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The teenager watches from in between the trees as the game progresses, tag, by the looks of it. He watches the boy with a contemplative expression. Will he join the game? No, his task is singular. Wait for an opportunity. The girl that he chases… she is of no consequence, easily disposed of if the need arises. The teenager brushes a damp ponytail aside as he crouches down, his eyes not leaving the boy for a second, mouthing words that will make this extraction much easier. He sends them out, the Force carrying them as if on a gentle breeze. _Come on Snatch, take the bait._ The teenager's mouth curls as he sees the boy's blue eyes light up.

"Hey Leia," the boy taps the girl on the shoulder.

"I'm 'it' now." The girl frowns, but it quickly turns to a grin. "What's the matter?" she notices that the boy doesn't run.

"I'm tired of tag. Let's play hide and seek."

The girl, Leia, lifts one eyebrow looking at the boy, then at the balcony where a gaggle of adults stood talking topics she couldn't comprehend. The teenager watching from the trees nearby knows who these adults are, knows who the girl is looking for, the woman at the center of it all, Padmé Amidala. But he knows she won't be looking for long, what he put in the boy's head is too strong. "I dunno Luke, Mommy doesn't want us to go so far."

"We won't." The boy's mouth twists into a smirk. "Besides, don't you wanna see if you can beat me?"

"You always find me too fast, it won't be fair!" Leia says.

"You can seek me." The boy says. "Come on please!"

The girl sighs. "Okay. I'll count."

The teenager shakes his head in amazement as the boy runs to hide. The girl loved her brother, it was almost too easy. He rises to his feet, priming to run as he whispers into a comm, "Snatch on the move. Get into position."

* * *

Leia finishes counting stopping at twenty. Luke was fast, besides she didn't want him to go super far, so she couldn't go all the way to a hundred. Her mother's words entered her mind. _It's dangerous to wander off. You two have to stay together promise me?_ This promise was something Leia had never broken, never, and the funny thing was something as simple as a game of hide and seek feels like such a betrayal. Even as she shouts, "Ready or not, I'm gonna find you!" she feels a trembling in the pit of her stomach. It had only been five minutes since she started counting, but there was a reason Mother called Luke a wild one. There was no telling where he'd run off to.

"Luke, where'd you go?" Leia walks checking behind every branch and under every rock knowing she probably wouldn't get a response. It was against the rules of hide and seek. "Luke!"

"Leia!" She stops hearing her brother's shout. He sounds scared. "Leia, get outta here! Run!"

Of course that sends her sprinting forward toward his voice. She feels the crack of the rock under her feet, only just realizing she was on top of a cliff, and just below she saw her brother on the ground. He must have slipped and fallen down the cliff face, she thinks. Surrounding him were a group of stormtroopers. _Come on you dummy, get up!_ Leia urges. But then she sees him wince, looking down at his leg which is bleeding and twisted at a weird angle.

"You've got nowhere to go." An older boy parts the wave of troopers, as with a simple flick of the wrist, the soldiers stepped aside as one, each keeping their blasters trained on Luke. "So you have a choice to make."

Leia can see her brother trembling as his eyes slide over to where she's hiding. He always seemed to know where she was. It's what makes him the hide and seek champion. He lets out a breath before he turns to the boy in front of him. Leia doesn't recognize him from anywhere. He has to be a teenager, way older than they are, maybe fourteen. His hair is slicked back with sweat and as bright orange as Tatooine's twin suns, cropped short and close to his ears except for one long strand which is tied back. His eyes are crystalline blue and severe. The way he stares at Luke makes Leia want to tackle him to the ground.

"A choice?"

"Yes," The boy stretches the word out lazily. "It's really quite simple." He flicks his gaze upward. Leia feels his eyes on her. How does he know where she is? "Either you come with me, do your duty to the Empire, or your dear sister-"

"LEIA, RUN!" Luke shouts, his eyes widening as his hands go to his throat.

"Did I say you could talk Snatch?" The boy's eyes flame as Leia notices his hand clenched.

Luke shakes his head, his eyes cast downwards. The boy releases him. "T..that's not...my name."

"What was that?" The boy raises his hand as his eyes rove to where Leia is hidden.

"I'll come with you." Luke's voice is soft as his eyes fill with fear.

"Excellent!" The boy grabs him roughly by the arm, but Leia doesn't wait to see what happens next. She runs, panic coating every step.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Luke went with the boy. We'll learn who he is soon enough. The first chapter will involve a time jump to when Luke and Leia are nineteen, but flashbacks will probably be applied. This story will involve a different version of the Empire, an Empire where the conscription of Force Sensitives could be a possibility, so it's going to be dark as I said. I was inspired to write this when seeing the variety of Dark!Luke stories on this site. I thought I'd write my own, slightly different, take on it. Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, first official chapter is ready. I couldn't help myself. As usual I don't own Star Wars, the only thing I own are my OC's and my storyline. No major warnings for this chapter. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Padmé wakes hearing a familiar racket, of pans and dishes clattering against the counter. She observes the time sighing and rising to her feet before her tired expression morphs to a sad smile. She knows the source, has known it for fourteen years. She knows what will happen even as she crosses the distance of her bedroom and shuts the door behind her. There will be no retreating back to sleep tonight.

She enters the kitchen and just like she expects, sees her daughter, hair undone, feet bare against the cold tile. Her brow is wrinkled with a concentration that embodies so much more than a midnight breakfast rightfully should. She comes up behind planting a kiss in her daughter's hair. "Happy Birthday my princess." Padmé sighs. This day that should be a day of joy, begins at midnight and seems to stretch for an eternity as mother and daughter recount all they have lost.

 _She hears of it only in brief. Anakin is going out. He will do what has to be done. That is all she knows as the door of her apartment hums shut. She runs to the comm without a second thought, knows it is dangerous. The Senate is already up in arms, chaos encoding every particle of the already tumultuous government structure. The Republic teeters on a hair's breadth. But Anakin is her only care, her only thought. Everything else is background noise._

" _Senator," She hears the familiar accent, finally giving herself permission to break down. "Padmé, is everything alright?" She almost laughs at the absurdity of the question, can almost sense Obi-Wan doing the same. "Anakin, is he there?"_

 _She shakes her head, this time she actually does give a short laugh that morphs into a cry. "No, he came and left. He said he was doing what had to be done. Obi-Wan, I'm worried. Do you know… where he might be?"_

 _Obi-Wan doesn't answer for a while, but finally the word that she had been waiting to hear. "Yes. Padmé are_ you _okay?"_

 _As if it were a cue, Padmé feels a sharp pain clutching her very pregnant self as she falls to her knees. "Augh, Obi-Wan… get… Anakin!"_

" _Padmé, we have to get you to the healer's." Obi-Wan is all business. "I'll be there soon. And then I promise I will find Anakin."_

 _Padmé sighs as the line goes dead. She knows her situation very well, but all she can think is that Anakin is going to miss this. Another wave of pain hits. She briefly sees her door opening, feels someone lifting her from the floor but she cannot make out a face. All she knows is the pain._

 _She is in the healer's wing holding Luke and Leia when she gets the news. Obi-Wan comes in, his eyes red, holding the very familiar hilt, staring at it as if it is something new and terrifying, something he cannot comprehend. "He's…" The older man can scarcely get the words out, choking. "Palpatine… I was too late."_

 _She had received the full explanation in bits and pieces as Masters Yoda and Kenobi scrambled trying to figure out the best plan to protect the small family. Anakin had discovered the identity of the Sith Lord, he had continued to play his part, getting close to Palpatine. He and Master Windu were going to arrest him that day, but Palpatine had somehow discovered Anakin's intentions, led him into a trap, presented an ultimatum, either join the empire at his side or…_

 _Anakin's choice was obvious. Neither he nor Master Windu survived. By the time Obi-Wan had arrived, the fight was already in motion._

Padmé sighs thinking about Anakin, about all that has changed and as she thinks about that her eyes fill with fresh tears as she remembers the son she's lost. Leia doesn't speak as she places three plates, stacks pancakes on each plate, pulling two candles and lighting them: one on top of the stack in front of her, and one at an empty place where _he_ would have sat. It's his exact seat too, the one he would sit at, small legs dangling as Leia teased him about his blue milk mustache.

"Happy Birthday Luke." Leia finally speaks as she blows out her candle. Mother and daughter watch the smoke swirl around them, neither daring to touch the small flickering flame that occupies that empty place, but simply watching, waiting and holding out as long as possible. As long as the candle was lit, there was hope. He could still walk through the door. As foolish a notion as it was after fourteen years, neither woman could find it in their hearts to give up the tradition. That would mean giving up hope.

* * *

"Eh Skywalker, you awake?" Luke squints against the flashlight beam, his hands batting away whoever it was that stood at the side of his bed. He knew it could only be one person, Cutter, one of his two cube mates. Sure enough when he opens his eyes, he sees the boy crouched and grinning stupidly right in his face.

"What is it?" Luke's voice came out bleary, but the anger was enough to cause the other to step back.

"It's your day today right?" Cutter holds a small box crudely wrapped in what appears to be the napkins from dinner.

"Aw Cut, that's so sweet. But you know what's gonna happen when you're caught don't you?" Niara, Luke's other cube mate, jumps down from her top bunk right above Luke's, just barely avoiding hitting him in the head.

Luke took the package glaring at Niara who had crawled across and was now seated next to him on his bed. "At least he's trying."

"He's a kid." Niara scoffs.

Luke rolls his eyes. Cutter _was_ the youngest out of the three of them at only fifteen, but at least he hadn't given it out in the mess hall. Any gift giving at all is prohibited, even acknowledging your old birthday, but secretly Luke enjoys his friend's efforts, even though it could probably end in him being vaporized.

"Snatches gotta stick together right?" Cutter smiles. "We're all each other's got."

Luke says nothing, hearing the familiar whir that meant that they were supposed to be awake and getting in their uniforms. The cubicle floods with artificial light as Cutter's eyes widen and he scrambles to hide the flashlight in between his mattress.

Luke sighs. "Another day." He struggles to not glance to Cutter's side of the room. He had tried the same mattress trick, never worked. He places the box, crude wrapping and all in the very bottom of his equipment vault, wedging it in between a stack of training manuals,old, ill fitting uniform pants and a disassembled blaster kit. He grabbed his usual blaster (not that he'd need it as more than just an excuse) before he palmed the drawer closed, silently grateful once again for the fingerprint security on their vaults.

The cubicles are small, barely apartment sized, and that makes changing into uniforms a challenge. Cutter and Luke's usual changing space was most often on the far left. They stand shoulder to shoulder as they change. Niara's uniform closet is closest to the bathroom. Neither Luke nor Cutter are daft enough to fight a girl about the bathroom space. And so they content themselves with this arrangement, Cutter chattering eagerly as they change.

"How'd you get the flashy job?" Cutter's utter rookie-ness shines clear as crystal as he admires the pieces of Luke's uniform.

Luke shakes his head, baffled at everyone else's surprise. He never answers when he's asked, mostly because he doesn't know himself. The uniform of the interrogators doesn't seem 'flashy'. A black leather trench coat, black pants, a gray tunic, and a black holster that clips around his waist with a pair of dark black shoes. Though he supposes in comparison to the uniforms of the trackers, which was Niara's position, and the soldiers, which was Cutter's, it is. Their uniforms are barely distinguishable, both require heavy jackets in an earth toned green, beige tunics and brown pants, with either bare feet or brown slip shoes depending on the climate. The only thing that distinguishes Niara from Cutter is her wrist comm which is necessary to keep in contact with the trooper squads that help in the extraction of Snatches.

"You must've done really good in training." Cutter says. "A Snatch never becomes an interrogator."

"The only reason Lukie got the job," Niara snaps. "Is because His Lordship had a soft spot for his old man. Everyone knows that."

Luke clenches his fists taking a deep breath in and out. Niara wasn't like Cutter or Luke himself for that matter. Niara was an Enlistee This made her less hated than her cube mates, but also more bitter toward Luke. It was a working rivalry and never turned more dangerous than a few jibes, so Luke let it go.

"Morning Slugs!" The door whooshes open as a new face enters. Luke can't help the scowl that reaches his face, though as Kaphnar draws nearer, the scowl disappears replaced by an indifference, an indifference Luke has learned quickly makes the perfect mask around here. Kaphnar was the tracker that had found Luke, but he is also their supervisor.

"Go meet your squads in the mess." Kaphnar takes their lack of response to mean he can start talking again.

Luke starts to leave following behind Cutter, but he barely reaches the door before he is pulled back by the arm, wincing. "Not you Skywalker. The boss has a job for you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so we learned a bit about what happened with Anakin. In this story, Anakin doesn't turn, choosing instead to help in apprehending/ killing Palpatine resulting in him being killed. We'll get more information as the story progresses. We also saw a glimpse into Luke's life. If you have any questions about the world building leave them in a review and I'll respond by PM. Here are a few definitions to start.**_

 _ **Snatch/ Snatches: These are the Force Sensitives like Luke who were "snatched" out of their old lives and forced to serve the Empire. They're pretty low on the hierarchy. Snatch can also be used as a nickname, a form of address. It's usually not so friendly, such as how Kaphnar addressed Luke in the prologue.**_

 _ **Enlistee: Exactly what it sounds like. These are Force Sensitives who choose to serve the Empire and enlist.**_

 _ **And of course, the story's title Albatross. An albatross is a source of frustration or guilt. Make of that what you will. :)**_

 ** _Some tidbits for the next chapter: we find out about Luke's job, and Leia and Padme go to the Rebel base._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright, chapter two is ready. I hope you like. As usual, I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. No real warnings, save a bit of a schoolyard type fight.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Leia watches her mom out of the corner of her eye and feels a pang of jealousy. She sees the way that her mother so effortlessly brings these people together. It's really something. Their small rebel base, really just a series of tents and sometimes the back of cargo freighters if they were lucky. But it was all that she had known since she was eight and her mom began dragging her along to the rebel meetings. After her uncle had disappeared. She barely remembers the man, her father's brother. The father she had never known. But she still remembers the stories: of flight, of war, of acts of heroism. They are the only thing she has left.

"Leia, you alright?" Leia startles as she hears the voice. Biggs, one of the pilots is watching her.

"I'm fine." Leia nods, pulls together a smile one of the biggest tricks she'd picked up from her mom. How to convince people you were okay. "What's going on over there?"

Biggs turns and sees the group of people that cluster around, all listening raptly as Padmé Amidala speaks. "Why don't you come see for yourself?" He grins as he grabs her hand. "It's fantastic!"

Leia lets herself be dragged, barely noticing as Biggs deposits her, directly at her mother's right side.

"Congratulations! We've done it." her mother's voice rises in triumph as she stands, straight and regal. Somehow even as her eyes travel over each member of the crowd, Leia sees them all stand a little taller as well. "With these plans, we have the ability to put a dent in the Empire, show them we will _not_ be silenced!"

Leia sees Biggs clapping loudly, sees Dorik wolf whistle. The air was electrified, Leia believed it then, they would take the Empire down.

"But we are far from finished." her mother says. "There is still much work to be done. But I know we can do it!"

Leia can see something behind her mother's eyes. Something is bothering her, and as the group disperses, it is her, Dorik and Biggs that are called aside, even as the general shakes his head disapprovingly.

"This is a bad idea Amidala. The kid's a goner. He got us the plans, just leave it!"

"With respect General Tokin, I refuse to believe that. You _will_ allow me to send a team, and even if you don't I will go myself!"

Leia waits with baited breath for what's coming even as she struggles to hide her smile. _You've already lost General._

"You wouldn't only be putting yourself in danger Senator! I cannot allow this." His reply is a little more than a stutter under the younger woman's stern gaze. "But I suppose I won't be able to stop you."

"Excellent." Leia's mother smiles before she turns to face Leia, Biggs and Dorik. "Will you accompany me?" She gestures for them to follow as she begins walking toward the briefing room.

* * *

Luke follows Kaphnar as his eyes roved. The hallway was empty, except for a few troopers patrolling. Everyone was in the mess, except him and Kaphnar. It was still darkened, the lights dimming and then flashing bright before dimming again.. Luke was sure this was what twilight would look like, if he were on the surface of any planet in the system. It was harsh to his eyes, as he had barely adjusted when the lights had switched on in the cubicle.

"So," Luke speaks, itching to fill the silence, even if it was with Kaphnar. "What's this job?"

Kaphnar slows to match pace with Luke. "Listen Skywalker, you've been here long enough to understand something." His voice is hard. "You _don't_ ask out in the hallway." Kaphnar pushes him roughly against the wall, pinning him. "Far as these stiffs know, there is no job!"

Luke realizes his mistake immediately even as Kaphnar's foot connects with his knee. How could he have been so stupid? He buckles, only looking up long enough to notice the shelf across from him. He pushes hard against the wall taking advantage of the fact that Kaphnar has let him go to extend his arm. The older man goes flying as his head slams against the shelving unit, giving Luke just enough time to get to his feet breathing heavily.

Kaphnar blinks, glaring. There's a decent gash across his forehead, fresh blood seeping into his eye. He stands barreling toward Luke. It's only when he is right on top of him that Luke realizes he is holding his blaster. He feels the cold plastic under his chin as Kaphnar loops his arm around Luke's head squeezing. "You don't discuss assignments with anyone, got it?"

Luke does his best to nod. "Y...yes Sir."

"Glad we understand each other." The man holsters the blaster, pulling Luke with him in an almost companionable way. If Luke wasn't aware of what had just happened, he could believe they were just two squad mates on their way to receive assignments.

It is only when they reach the narrow hallway with the single imposing doorway that Kaphnar stops. Luke feels his throat go dry. This was the emperor's quarters.

"Well," Kaphnar smirks. "You wanted to know your assignment. I'm afraid I don't know."

"You _didn't_ know?" Luke groans.

"Don't be so glum. His Lordship wanted to share it with you _personally._ You should be honored" Kaphnar drawls pushing the boy forward with a wicked grin. "This is as far as I go. Good luck."

Luke gulps. He had never seen the emperor before. His orders had always come from Kaphnar, or from the admiral. If the emperor has his orders, it must be important. His feet carry him forward. He opens the door. The room itself isn't out of the ordinary, a large round table, a closet that reminds Luke of the equipment closets in the cubicle, a few terminals that surround a giant holoscreen, but the most intimidating aspect is the large throne, upon which sits a hooded figure.

Luke steps forward, taking a knee, his eyes downcast.

"Skywalker, I presume." The voice seems to take up the whole room, as the mouth underneath the hood curls.

Luke lifts his gaze, only slightly. "Yes Your Excellency."

"Of course." The emperor attempts a laugh, but it quickly morphs into a cough. "Of course, you are strong just like your father before you."

Luke doesn't say anything maintaining his position. The emperor watches him curiously. Luke can feel himself being sized up. He wonders just how much the emperor can pick up on his nerves, his fear. To him it must be abundant, because it makes Luke feel like jumping out of his skin. He remembers Kaphnar's warning and this makes him remember his first encounter when he had arrived.

 _Luke claps his hands over his ears as the whirring sounds through the small room. He whimpers placing the pillow over his head._

" _Kid, hey kid!" Luke feels an arm shaking him. "Straighten up!" He peeks through a half closed eye to see a girl maybe five years older than he is. She's crouched like a cat beside the bed. "What's your name Snatch?"_

 _Luke sits up a little straighter wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Luke… Luke Skywalker."_

" _Skywalker hmm?" The girl purses her lips. "You've got quite a legacy."_

" _I do?" Luke stops sniffling and stares at the girl. Luke's first thought is that she's very pretty, as pretty as his mom. She has long brown hair that's pinned to the top of her head in a messy ponytail and green eyes. She wears a heavy green jacket and has a blaster on her hip. Why would they let kids have blasters around here? Luke wonders. His mom wouldn't even let him touch one with the safety on._

" _Oh yeah, your name's real famous around here." The girl continues. Luke can hear something in her voice. Is she mad?_

" _Wow," Luke's forgotten all about the nasty noise. The fact that someone is actually talking to him, not yelling like the boy from two days ago, is too novel a concept. "What's your name?"_

" _They call me Niara." The girl stands holding out a hand to help him off the bed. "Now come on, your uniform closet's this way."_

 _Niara leads him to a narrow panel lifting a handle as she opens the door to reveal a crisp set of clothes, all black, except for the tunic shirt which is a dull gray. "Well, well," Niara's face changes. Now Luke definitely sees that she's angry even though her voice remains cheerful. "Looks like you're an interrogator."_

 _Luke frowns. "What's an intersegator?" he feels the wrongness of the pronunciation even before Niara's gaze turns to him, eyebrows raised._

" _Interrogator." Niara says. "Your job is gonna be getting information from people."_

" _That sounds hard." Luke ducks his head._

" _You're gonna have the best teacher in the place." Niara says. "Kaphnar."_

" _Who's he?" Luke asks the question even as the door opens. The teenage boy that brought him here walks in._

" _That'd be me Snatch."_

The first warning and lesson Kaphnar had ever given him runs through Luke's head like lightning. _Anything anyone wants around here. They can just take it. Nothing is personal. Shield's always gotta be up Snatch. Always. That goes for your head too._ It's something Luke's lived by and something he remembers now as he slams his mental shields into place, blocking the emperor's way in.

"Well, they did not lie." Luke hears the laughter, almost an excited glee, coming from the man. "You are impressive Skywalker." The emperor motions for Luke to stand. "Come, come. It is time you learned of your assignment."

Luke doesn't offer thanks, doesn't speak at all as he stands. There is something off, Luke can feel it in the air, it tingles in the very essence of the room.

"You know of the Rebellion?" the emperor asks.

Luke can feel his shields shaking, something enters the back of his mind, a woman with dark brown hair flowing down her shoulders. The woman holds a blaster evidently packing it away. She turns and grins as two kids run straight for her. He struggles to keep his expression neutral even as the emperor's mouth turns upwards in a micro grin. _Shields Skywalker_! He hears Kaphnar's shout, can almost feel the hand cuffing his ear. "I've heard things. Your Excellency."

"Yes, they are quite impossible to miss." the emperor's voice comes out a hiss as he walks to one of the terminals. "Pull up the security for cell 412 would you my boy?"

The endearment, if it can even be called that, makes Luke bristle, but he bends leaning toward the keyboard as he enters his credentials. The security feed pops up, projecting itself onto the holoscreen as well as the smaller screen in front of him. He looks for cell 412 and feels the emperor's eyes on him. It makes him nauseous.

"Do you see that boy there?" The emperor speaks as Luke zooms in.

"Yes," Luke doesn't like where this is going. The boy couldn't be much older than he himself. At the same time, he feels perverse adrenaline rush as bile rises up. Is it possible, he is excited about this?

"That boy is Kal Ette, a rebel brat and a member of the group that stole the plans for our biggest weapon."

Luke raises his eyebrows. "That boy…"

"Yes."

"And what of the plans?" Luke almost dreads the answer. Snatches like Cutter had been talking of the great superweapon, the Death Star they called it. Footmen, mechanics and soldiers. They didn't have the same gag order as trackers or interrogators. In fact, they were almost encouraged to brag of their exploits by the lack of action by the higher ups. Lack of punishment always translated to an uneasy encouragement.

"It is said that there is one who knows their definite location." The emperor looks at him then, a piercing stare. "The last Jedi."

"The last Jedi?" Luke frowns. "The Jedi don't exist anymore." This was a fact of which he was certain. "They're fairy tales."

"There are those who would disagree." The emperor taps his fingers on the table. "And there is one who eludes us still."

"You want me to find out the location of this _Jedi_?" Luke shakes his head in disbelief. "What you ask is impossible!"

"Is it?" The emperor chuckles. "Perhaps I misjudged you Skywalker. Perhaps one of your comrades is better suited."

Luke feels his blood boiling as his fists clench at his sides. If there was one thing he detested, it was being underestimated. He knew it was a difficult job, hell it was going to be near impossible, but somehow he couldn't bear the idea of anyone else getting the assignment, despite his reservations. "I did not mean I could not do it Your Excellency." He smirks.

"Do not fail me."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... things are picking up now. What do you think? Did I write the emperor okay? Any suggestions, predictions, questions? As for tidbits for what comes next: Leia, Padme, Biggs and Dorik discuss matters and take action to save Kal, meanwhile Luke begins the interrogation process. Also we get Obi-Wan's perspective on what happened with Anakin, as he senses the change.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, wow this is the longest chapter yet! Once again I don't own Star Wars, nope, not at all. Just my OCs and the plot. Just a warning for this chapter for the interrogation scene, just to be safe.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Kal paces back and forth, back and forth. The cell is not pleasant, not by any stretch of the imagination, although it really isn't supposed to be is it? There is a small single bed, like one that could be found in the healer's wing. He keeps bumping his knees against the frame with every lap. He just needs to keep moving or he won't be able to keep his focus. He had sent the escape pod to the coordinates Senator Amidala had given him. The rest of the squad had escaped through, well, hell, he didn't know. He didn't even know if they had. They weren't in the cells next to him, so he assumed so. He liked to assume the best. It would drive him mad otherwise. So, yeah, he maintains that they had gotten out. It was growing more and more claustrophobic with every second. The Empire needed better interior designers, liable to make someone claw their eyes out with these white walls.

Kal wasn't sure what he would do once they came for him. He'd heard plenty of horror stories from his mates, of Rebs who'd had their brains broken open, wound up spilling near everything they knew. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Plus it couldn't be true. The Rebellion had been going strong since his boyhood, he thought. He'd known Amidala nearly as long as any of the more seasoned Rebs. He considered her a second mother. He wouldn't betray them, whether his brains were spilled all over the room or not.

"Eh! Time to go!" Kal looks over as a stormtrooper appears opening the door, another stormtrooper beside him barreled in and placed a blaster at Kal's back.

"Easy, easy, I'm comin'." Kal lifts his hands above his head.

"Silence." The trooper grabs his arm wrenching it down and pushing him forward. It takes all the strength Kal has not to react. He ends up instead biting down on his tongue.

He is pushed forward past the other cells, (they _were_ still empty, good) toward a room that isn't much bigger than the cell. There's a table and across the way as he is pushed and cuffed to a chair, Kal sees a boy around his age, probably a little older, maybe even younger, but he can't possibly imagine that. There's too much poise. The boy has a dusty head of blond hair, bangs that hang forward almost as though someone had tried to run a comb through but kept finding that they had fallen, but his eyes. This is something Kal has never seen in one so young. It is this that makes Kal think the boy is older. He is _so_ angry. This is something Kal understands. He remembers another's words. _Fear leads to anger._ An ancient truth from a time long gone, but it was something the old man had told them all at one point or another before he vanished. It is this that makes him think: what is this boy so afraid of?

"Good to see you doing so well." The boy smiles, almost amicably as he pulls out the chair and sits across from him. "Kal, isn't it? I want to ask you a few things about the plans. You do know about the plans don't you?"

Kal says nothing, narrowing his eyes.

"Listen, Kal," The boy drums his fingers on the table. "I really don't want to have to do this the hard way." Kal watches the boy's eyes. Is there some truth in what he says? His eyes seem to show a flash of regret before he blinks and it is gone replaced by a cold mask. Of course there isn't. This boy, whoever he is, is an Imperial crony. The Empire doesn't regret anything.

"Get on with it." Kal doesn't know what makes him goad the other boy, perhaps the reality of his situation hitting him at last, perhaps he is trying to dispel the empathy that had taken him by surprise. He leans forward. "Go on then. You're gonna have to 'cause I'm not going to tell you _anything_."

The boy's face hardens. "That's a shame, but if you insist." The boy waves his hand. "Where are the plans?"

Kal feels a piercing pain in between his eyes. His body stiffens as he fights not to cry out from the fire. His mind plays out every detail in brutal detail. He sees the bodies, limbs severed as his neighbors lie in heaps unrecognizable, the hailing blaster bolts, the tear streaked face of his baby brother just before the flash. Hears his papa's pleas to run, the sound of sinew cracking like tree branches. At this point his own agony is indistinguishable from the memories. All the while, the boy's questions are background noise. "You'll...never…" Kal grates against the pain. "It's...too...late."

"I'll give you a chance to reconsider." The boy's eyes meet his as he places his blaster on the table between them, twirling it with his thumb like an idle plaything. He grins, such a welcoming expression breaking his whole face, and as sudden as Kal is writhing, it stops, seeping away. "I am not so heartless. I just wanna talk a bit."

Somehow, Kal believes him. Feels himself relax. The pain is only a dull ache in the back of his mind. The boy would not hurt him. He knows this, even if a tiny part of his mind cries out in alarm, a part growing smaller and more distant by the second. "Okay."

The boy laughs. "See how easy this can be? Now, your squad sent out a pod right? Did it have the plans in it?"

Kal nods. "Yes."

"Was anyone with the pod?"

Kal gives an exaggerated sigh. The question is absurd. "No, of course not. It was an artoo unit."

The boy frowns. "An artoo unit? You sent an unmanned pod with a droid?"

"I just told you." Kal feels himself overwhelmed with exhaustion as something enters his mind, becoming more defined by the second. "Can we continue this another time?"

The boy looks distracted, his voice lacking in the earlier, conversational warmth. "Take the prisoner back to his cell." He stands and it is only as the stormtrooper comes over, undoing the cuffs and pushing Kal roughly toward the door that Kal realizes his mistake, his mind suddenly refocusing, sharpening, as he gets further from the boy, from the interrogation room. What the _hell_ had he done?

* * *

Leia feels her mind racing. She doesn't know what to make of this whole plan. They need an unmarked ship. That's what her mother seems to believe and it's how they find themselves heading into the sleazy looking cantina.

"Has your Ma lost her mind or somethin' Leia?" Dorik looks as uneasy as she feels, his offworld accent thicker than usual.

Leia shrugs as she lifts the hood of the tattered cloak she wears over her head. "Don't ask questions." _It's better that way. For your sanity as well as mine._

"I don't know Leia, do you really know everything about your mother?" Biggs cracks an amused smile, as he nods over to where the senator was currently talking to two, apparent regulars, as made obvious by their glassy and roving eyes and their sneaky hands which the woman kept slapping away.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen." Leia watches incredulously as her mother stands walking over to them to report.

"I can't believe you asked _them_ where to find a ship." Leia says as her mother joins their table. "Why did you ask them?" She hears Biggs snort, but ignores it focusing fully on her mother.

"What happened to 'don't ask questions'?" Biggs whispers to Dorik who shrugs.

"Regulars have connections." her mother replies. "Connections we need."

"So you let those sleemos... _Mother!_ " Leia is appalled with a wide eyed expression that is perfectly reflected in her mother's eyes.

"No I did _not_ Leia!" Padmé straightens at the accusation. "I was asking after a man who has what we need."

"So you found us a ship Senator?" Dorik raises his eyebrows.

Leia sees her mom's gaze dip before turning steely with determination. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

The door to the cubicle slides open with a hiss. Luke knows that he should go to the mess, get some food, but he feels sick. If he tried to eat, he knew he would just waste his portion, wind up in the healer's, which of course would raise questions, questions he couldn't answer. He would rather answer questions regarding his absence, than questions about his meal on the floor of the cube. He'd blame it on training, Kaphnar would back him on it, being his mentor. After all falsifying one time report is better than breaking a gag order. No troopers look twice at a Force Sensitive's reports, not that Luke remembers. Any trooper that questioned a Conscript went straight to the emperor, and Luke had never learned what happened after that. He doesn't want to know.

He sits on his bed placing his head in his hands. The interrogation was playing in his head on a constant loop. He had done it exactly how he was taught. It was a reflex brought on from "mind games" with Kaphnar. He's numb to it...when he's doing it... and that, that _one fact_ scares the hell out of him more than anything that the Empire could do to him physically, than those brawls with Kaphnar or the beady eyed stare of the emperor. He can't bring himself to recognize that version of Luke Skywalker in the interrogation room. He watched himself, watched Kal Ette writhing, pleading, watched the destruction that the Empire had wrought on that poor kid, and finally watched the blind trust, however temporary, that the boy seemed to find for him as he answered the questions that Luke asked, as if from a distance, as if he were a ghost. Luke curses the Force, curses it with all his strength. How was it that _he_ had wound up with such a burden? How was it that anyone could condone this evil?

"Luke, where were you man?" Cutter enters walking over to his own bed and turning to face Luke, still in a sitting position. His leg bounces up and down, hyper. Luke picks up on this in less than thirty seconds. Clearly Cutter's overdone it on Caf again. Luke can't bring himself to be amused, choosing instead to face the wall.

"Training. Kaphnar had some new drills he wanted to try out." Luke's tired monotone further emphasizes the lie twisting it into truth. It is easy to imagine that his exhaustion actually does come from drills.

Cutter hisses in sympathy. "No wonder you didn't want to eat. I'd retch if I had to do drills that long."

Luke bobs his head barely moving it from it's place on the pillow, trying to send a clear message that he's tired, doesn't want any conversation. He considers feigning sleep, but he has to wait, keep an eye on Niara. Somehow he doesn't trust her to not hog the only bathroom when Cutter's Caf has its effect. The kid could be up sixteen times in an hour, and he still feels it is his responsibility to protect the rookie. He sighs reassuringly to himself. As long as this was true, he wasn't as far gone as the Luke Skywalker in the interrogation room. He was still human.

* * *

The old man waits, sitting silently on the dust coated floor of his hut. His eyes are closed and he breathes steadily. He feels the air around him stiffen contorting with danger, with disbelief and confusion. He knows without opening his eyes that his former Padawan is hurting. He can feel his presence in the Force as clearly as though he were in front of him living and breathing and asking him to help, to intervene in some way, stop the darkness. Just like he had days before the final confrontation with Palpatine.

 _Obi-Wan sees Anakin sitting at the counter, and knows that there is something on the younger man's mind. They had both been trying to work out this dilemma that the council had placed before them. Neither of them had been able to figure out that missing piece that would lead them to the Sith Lord. It was simply too elusive. Obi-Wan observes his former padawan, sees the man's furrowed brow, the dark circles underneath his eyes and the death grip that Anakin maintains on the mug that he is taking small sips from._

" _Have you found anything?" Anakin notices Obi-Wan's gaze placing the mug down in front of him before he sits up straighter._

" _No." Obi-Wan shakes his head, sitting across from his friend. "Nothing about this makes sense. How was your time with the Chancellor?"_

 _Anakin's eyes shift as his shoulders tense. "I would say don't ask, but that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."_

 _Obi-Wan frowns. This statement paired with how ragged Anakin appears doesn't sit well with him. When he finally repiles his tone is wary. "Go on."_

" _I think the Chancellor is the Sith Lord we've been looking for."_

 _Obi-Wan's eyes widen accompanied with a pinch to his forehead. It was his own manifestation of stress and the hope of a possible solution. He steeples his fingers on the counter as he leans toward Anakin. He can feel the younger man's knot of feelings through the Force, seeking the reaction: the admonition or the approval. The absolute desperation to tell his mentor. "What happened Anakin?"_

 _He listens as Anakin recounts: the almost random debate about the Jedi and the Sith that had arisen from Palpatine's inquiries about the Jedi Council and Anakin's role in it, and most telling of all…_

" _Darth Plagueis." Anakin shifts, can barely meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "I don't know how Master, but I think he knows."_

 _Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, his voice soft despite his surprise at the influx of information. "Knows what Anakin?" He sees his friend's discomfort. "You can tell me."_

 _Anakin clears his throat, nodding quickly. "Darth Plagueis was a Sith legend. He had the power to stop loved ones from dying. I don't know how he_ knew _! Somehow," He takes a breath. "Somehow he must have known about my nightmares."_

 _Obi-Wan exhales. "Like with your mother?"_

 _He nods, his eyes heavy with emotion. "It's Padmé, I keep seeing her dying… in childbirth."_

 _The weight of the secret, shared in desperation changes the fabric of the room. He never says that it's his, never says what happened, but Obi-Wan knows, as surely as he knows the boy in front of him. He cares for the senator. And Palpatine had taken advantage of that. "You believe me?" Anakin asks._

 _Obi-Wan nods, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We'll handle this together."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Erash for the help with this chapter! A bit of technical information about the prequel timeline in this AU, Anakin's relationship with Obi-Wan is one that is based much more on mutual trust and there isn't as much of a divide as we see in Episodes 2 and 3 in canon. Anakin is more likely to tell him things. I may or may not explore a prequel era fic once this and Getting to Know You are complete to explore the possibility in more depth. Anyways, we saw the interrogation, Luke having trouble with having to perform his task and battling the darkness. Leia, Padme, Biggs and Dorik are searching for a ship, and Obi-Wan reflecting on his past with Anakin. Tidbits for the next chapter: Luke's battle will continue as the emperor tries to manipulate things in his favor, Leia and co. meet the one with the ship (any guesses?) and a first encounter that has unexpected results. So...let me know what you think, I'd love to know.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, chapter four of Albatross is finally ready if anybody is still reading this, or interested. I had a pretty major bout of writer's block, preparation for a new semester of college, a new job and lots of other real life things that got in the way and will probably continue to get in the way, so updates of all of my stories are suffering. An important, very important note before you proceed, and a response to one concern, this story despite hints that other characters such as Han, Obi-Wan, Anakin (in flashbacks and Force), Padme are playing a role, this will still be a Luke and Leia focused story. I simply need to introduce these other characters as they also play a role in the development of Luke and Leia's relationship and growth, and there may be a bit of Han/Leia on the side similar to the films. I just had to put that out there.**_

 _ **Anyway: I do not own Star Wars, belongs to Disney, and was the brainchild of George Lucas. I'm just playing a bit. I'll put them back I promise!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The man that sits in front of them is an absolute nerfherder. There's no other way Leia can put it. The look he gives them makes her want to punch him in the face, and if it weren't for his companion, a monstrous and angry looking Wookiee, and her mother being right there, she just might have.

"So, let me see if I got this right." The man places his drink down sizing her mother up with a single glance. "You want me to risk my neck to get you to the Imperial base?"

"You do have one of the fastest ships do you not?" Leia watches her mother as she quirks an eyebrow. "Unless I was misinformed." She makes to rise to her feet as Leia follows suit.

"I didn't say that." The man's voice emanates with wounded pride, even as it maintains an air of casual indifference. A contradiction that Leia can't quite wrap her head around.

"So what then?" Leia speaks, a decision so sudden that it takes her aback. Her response holds none of the poise of her mother's, a stark contrast that Leia is all too aware of as the man's gaze turns to her and she hears his Wookiee companion give a growl. She can feel her mother's eyes on her, can see her nodding out of the corner of her eye. _Go on then. Keep going. You started this!_ "If you _do_ have the fastest ship, then what's stopping you from making something extra?" Leia pulls a pouch out of her pocket, sets in on the table in front of her as she looks at the man with a smirk. She was actually enjoying this.

"Alright Princess…" the man leans forward, trying to reach for the pouch as Leia pulls it back. "You've caught my interest."

Leia looks to her mother who nods. "No questions asked. You'll take us where we tell you to go or you won't get paid."

"All or nothing then?" The man's forehead pinches in amusement as he nods. "But, before that question thing starts, can I know who I'll be shuttling?"

Leia starts to speak, but is surprised when her mother picks up the refrain. "Senator Padmé Amidala, and this is my daughter Leia, Biggs Darklighter, and Dorik Thane." Her mother introduces each of them.

"Han Solo." The man smirks. "So you're political types, interesting that _you_ need an unmarked ship. Unless…"

"No questions remember?" Leia frowns.

"Easy," The man, Han Solo, puts his hands up. "Chewie, do you remember anyone being this pushy before?" He looks to his companion. Leia can swear she hears the Wookiee laugh.

"Take us to the ship." Leia's mother says.

* * *

Luke feels himself being shaken, a dangerous feeling. It reminds him of falling and he feels his stomach drop.

"Wake up Skywalker!" His eyes snap open at the voice and the sight in front of him makes him bolt upright fast. Kaphnar stands at the edge of his bed, Cutter and Niara are nowhere to be seen, and to make matters worse Kaphnar's miffed. He looks at the time on the chrono built into his vault. It was already way past the rise time. _Kriff_!

"Sorry, I…" He swings his feet over the edge of the bed as he scrambles, hurrying, so quickly that he hits his foot on the bed's base.

"Save it and hurry up." Kaphnar sighs. As Luke catches Kaphnar's gaze, he can almost swear he sees something in the older man's expression, concern? No that can't be. Before Luke can puzzle it out, Kaphnar's face is back to its usual hard shell.

Luke nods, more to himself then to Kaphnar. Why would he oversleep? He's never overslept. But then it comes back to him, faded at first then a clear whiplash… the nightmare.

 _He sees two men in strange robes facing another figure, an elderly man. They hold lightsabers to the older man._

" _You are under arrest My Lord." The older of the two robed figures intones._

" _No…" The man across from him hisses, a voice that is oddly familiar. "No…"_

" _It is done My Lord." The younger man stares shaking his head, almost sadly. "_ You _are done."_

" _Join me Anakin." The older man speaks. "Together, we can rule the galaxy, save Padmé. The Jedi will never allow…"_

 _The younger man, Anakin, stiffens. "You know nothing of the Jedi."_

" _Then you will DIE!" The older man cackles as suddenly lightning leaps from his fingers, searching out the two men who leap out of its path. The younger of the two holds out his lightsaber which seems to absorb the lightning, making the already azure blade an even more vibrant blue. Anakin is struggling against it , his feet seem to slide with the force of keeping the attacks at bay. His companion holds a violet blade, doing the same._

 _The figure striking with the lightning gives a twisted grin as he suddenly stops. The younger man rushes forward, blade held aloft as with a quick flick of the figure's wrist, the other goes flying toward a large window, crashes through, is falling._

" _MASTER WINDU!" The younger man shouts. His face twists with pain and anger as he turns toward the figure. "You...you're a monster."_

" _There's still a chance for you boy." The figure leers. "Denounce the Jedi and join me."_

" _Never." Anakin grits out. He suddenly drops to his knees railing against a great pain._

Luke can still feel the man's pain even as he is changing into his uniform. He remembers waking up feeling as though his own insides were melting, boiling like lava inside of him. He had writhed on the bed biting down on his tongue until he tasted blood. He hadn't wanted to cry out, although he had _cried_. Tears had come washing silently onto the pillow.

Something else sticks out about the nightmare. _Jedi_. The man was apparently a Jedi, and both he and his companion had been slaughtered, at least Luke assumes Anakin had been killed. If the pain he'd felt was any indication. No one could survive that. _No one could survive that_. Luke's mind wanders again to the interrogation a day previous, to the boy. He sighs, almost willing his interrogation room self to take over. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about any of it. He allows the thoughts to dry up, to disappear, but finds they come back like insects. He looks over to Kaphnar. There was only one thing he could do.

" I...I need to ask a favor." Luke, finally ready, walks over to the door, where Kaphnar is waiting.

Kaphnar looks at him with a sneer. "I don't do favors.."

Luke stares. "I wouldn't ask if I knew you couldn't help. I need you to teach me something."

The older man sighs. "I already taught you everything you need to know Skywalker. If you can't keep it in your skull, that's not my problem."

Luke's jaw sets. He needs to take a different approach.

* * *

He feels the almost triumphant pull , the same oozing pride that would come after a particularly risky move succeeded during the war, and he frowns.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing old friend?" Obi-Wan says.

He can feel the presence in the Force laughing, egging him on. _Of course. Who do you take me for?_

 _That is quite the ridiculous question and you know it._ Obi-Wan thinks. He stands moving to the corner of the small dwelling where the small artoo unit sits, charging after a long and exhausting journey. The plans were secure. No one but a select few knew where they were, but it wouldn't be long. He looks out the window as the sand swirls. Another storm was coming. He could feel it in his bones. He closed his eyes feeling the wrangled mess. Is this really what it had become in so many years? The Force was fragmented, splintered. There was no one who could piece it together, well there were two, but one was lost and the other… the other hadn't realized her potential. _He_ had always managed to bring it out of her, but he was already balancing on that precarious ledge. Far too close to the edge, and he had no one to pull him away.

Obi-Wan feels the Force, scalding, burning, scolding him. It flashes between a grave warning and the disbelief of his old friend's presence. And he knows, despite the insistence of his better judgement, he is resigned to that fickle mistress they call the Force's will. All he can do is wait until they find him and play his part when it is time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, not as much as I wanted to fit in, but still a pretty good job if I say so myself for as busy as I've been. Do you agree, anything I can improve, anything you want to see? Ideas for this story? Even for other stories for Star Wars? Let me know!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Chapter five is ready. This was a fun one to write, a bit shorter than my others and heavily Luke centric. I really enjoyed writing it, hope you enjoy reading it. Without further ado... read on.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

He struggles to push himself upright as he feels the power coursing through the room. He is currently in a large training room taken up on one side by a constantly evolving climbing wall. A bridge of floating platforms runs along the ceiling, and on the other side of the room several blasters controlled `by a remote which is held by Kaphnar. Luke, much to his chagrin is currently blindfolded balanced on the wall as Cutter struggles towards his objective. Luke's is to get across. The younger boy's is to stop him, by any means necessary. Neither is having their best day.

"You're losing your touch Skywalker." Kaphnar jeers swatting at Luke's hand as the younger man struggles to climb the quickly crumbling wall. He bites back a shout as he loses his strongest foothold ripping away the blindfold out of of pure self-preservation.

"Can't I stop now Kaph?" Luke barely hears the boy's protests. They sound murky and far away from the high height. "He's had enough!" And then the boy is suddenly pushed across the room, his palms slap the floor. Cutter can scarcely roll away before the blasters begin firing electroshock bolts toward him.

"If you think that, you're doing something wrong Soldier!"

Luke closes his eyes, feeling the Force, grasping it in order to let himself down. Logically he knows he should use the opportunity to complete the drill, "win the game" but the way Cutter is gasping for breath and struggling to balance as he rises to his feet, signals a clear panic attack. Despite his concern, he doesn't say anything. He can't. It was his fault. If he could have just done the drill properly, maybe this wouldn't have to happen. All he can do is watch.

"I...I can't…" The boy is stammering. "It's not right.H...he's tired Sir. It feels like cheating."

"Cheating?" Kaphnar is mere feet away. The grin he wears can almost be mistaken for sympathy. " Cheating? Answer me this Narweld. In war when your enemy is tired, running away after a long battle, he's taken out more of your team than you can count, but he's _tired_ so you let him escape right? So he can take a nap and take out more of you Slugs next time?" Now Kaphnar is toe to toe with him. "Huh?" A hard shove. "Huh?" And another.

"Guess not…Sir." Cutter's voice is soft, fear stricken.

"I didn't catch that. Speak up."

Cutter's Adam's apple is bobbing quickly. "N...no Sir."

Kaphnar's grin is back in place. Luke can see the relief that crosses Cutter's face, is almost relieved himself, but then...a swift kick to the knee. A sharp exclamation of pain arises punctuated by tears. Kaphnar crouches beside Cutter, his voice no more than a hiss. "This _is_ war Soldier. In this room, you have _no friends_. Got it?"

Cutter gives a soundless, jerking nod, fighting the urge to blink. Luke can see he wants to shut his eyes and not open them for a week, knows the feeling well himself. But still he doesn't act, can't, not until Kaphnar is away. There is a small part of him that wonders if he wants to. He tries to ignore the war within as he turns away from Cutter and back to the wall. Back to his task like the good soldier Cutter is struggling to become.

* * *

It takes him a while to notice the change, despite the speed with which it takes place. He writes it off, mostly as a show for the many eyes that seem to watch their movements, and there are more of them than ever. There are always extra guards posted at the door during meal times, Kaphnar joins them more frequently, and the most troubling fact of all, at least to Luke, is that Cutter is always noticeably absent. Even when he's around, he seems somewhere else entirely, not speaking, scarcely looking at them, at _him_.

It's hardly been 48 hours since the episode in the training room and Luke already feels as though he needs to take action for the sake of his own sanity. Although he'd never admit it, he already misses Cutter's sheer goofiness.

Cutter is sitting on his bunk piecing together a blaster kit. It's one of the rare moments when he and Luke are in the cube at the same time in the last two days.

Luke walks to the younger boy's bunk, peering over his shoulder at the work. "The safety isn't cinched right." It's the first thing he can think of to say, fact based, unrelated to the incident.

The boy stops short, puts tongue to teeth, and pulls the difficult piece from its place trying again.

"Cutter…" Luke says. "You know Kaph...he likes scare tactics. It's nothing personal." What he actually wants to say is that the older man is a sadist, that it wasn't right at all that he beat him that day, but the words are stuck in his throat, because that's just how things work here, and words don't stop anything. Words are more likely to get you killed.

What the younger boy says next surprises him. "He's right…in a way." Cutter shifts, looking to Luke and the space that he has just created on the bunk. "Friendship can get you hurt, but...I'm still glad we're friends." He clears his throat. "In training today, I heard something. Something I probably shouldn't tell you, but...I...I know I have to."

Luke takes the invitation to sit, sobered by Cutter's willingness to share.

"The rebels… they're coming here."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so there will be explanation next chapter as things intensify over on Luke's end pushing him closer and closer to drastic action and the dark side, as elsewhere, Leia, her mother and the rebels make one quick stop much to Han's displeasure. Please please let me know what you think. I'd love to know, as this is different than any Star Wars fic I've attempted before. I'd love to know how I'm doing. Also if you have any prompts or Star Wars ideas that you think I should try , send them in a PM or review as I love being challenged with new and different ideas. But please do let me know how I'm doing with this idea, if there's anything I can do to improve it, anything you'd like to see happen please do let me know. Until next time.**_


End file.
